


The Smell of Gum and Jasmine

by Eyemoonx657



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pamela and Harley are the cutest couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyemoonx657/pseuds/Eyemoonx657
Summary: Harley and Ivy, they were the two different aspect of life.If Harley was the chemistry, Ivy was the nature.





	The Smell of Gum and Jasmine

They were two polar of a magnet. Pole apart. attracting, absorbing, more powerful next to one another.

Complete together.

They were the two sides of a coin. Heads and tail. Positive and negative. North and south. Heat and ice. Life and death. Water and fire. The same in biology, but opposite in nature.

If Harley was the chemic, Ivy was the nature. If Harley's whole attire leaked of plastic, leather, cheep makeup, _screamed_ man-made and chemical, Ivy's reflected flowers, plants and shone with natural beauty.

Harley was a living carnival from head to toe. With wondrous rides on her head and tricky plays up on her sleeve. She was all laughter, fun and colors like the fireworks. Loud and energetic. She was always covered in artificial smells of bubble gum and cotton candy. Sugary and nasty.

Ivy was a forest from inside-out. Delicate and breathtaking. Like the diversity of the plant species, she was never boring either. She was the beautiful wild flower who lured her preys with that voice of her. So soft like the oil slipping down the throat. She was cold and calming like the smell of Earth after rain. Arousing and pleasing like jasmine.

Harley and Ivy, they were the two different aspect of life. 

Ivy was the calm and Harley was the storm afterward. 

Pamela was the green light of pass, Quinn was the red sign of stop. 

Harley was the joke and Ivy was the giggle that came with it.

Batarangs were sharp shurikens to dodge until the day Harley decided to use it as a sex toy to tear her clothes apart faster. 

Roses were always a sign of love until Harley's love became the only flower Pamela used instead of roses. 

They were enemies, friends, lovers. Never letting go of each other even if they left.

Harley would always need the tender and poison kisses of Ivy, just like the way the red head treated one of her most precious flowers. Pamela would always urge for Harley's enthusiastic hugs. The blond held on her tight like Ivy would disappear into the thin air if she let go.

When it came to sex, Harley was all into hair pulling, bite marks and scratches. The harder, the _better_. But looking back at the abusive relationship she had with the Joker, in time, she learned to crave more for something quieter. Ivy was there to give it to her. She was passionate, tender, dangerously alluring and satisfactory. Like if Pam asked Harley to shoot herself in the middle of their love making, the blond most definitely _would_. On the other hand, Ivy's nature demanded her to be sexually active, so she most definitely enjoyed her lover's _kinks_   too.

They pushed and pulled like the polar of a magnet. 

Their relationship was the most _normal_   and healthy part of their messed up lives. 

If Harley fell, Ivy would be there to get her back up. If Pam lost it, Harleen would be the one to make sure she was alright.

That was how it worked. Chemical and natural. They completed one another. They didn't exist without the other.

"Don't let me go, Pammy." Harley whispered, drowsing in the world of sleep, and didn't notice the longing kiss on her brows. 

"Never, my pretty flower." 

"Nah...you're the gorgeous one here." Harley murmured which made Ivy chuckle while stroking her Icy blond hair.

"I love you."

Harley snored. "I know. I love me too." Ivy arched an eyebrow at her. Harley bolted upward on the bed, facing her. "Ya thought I was asleep, huh? Gotcha!"

Pamela smirked. "No. I was aware you were faking your sleep."

"Oh, yeah? Then say that to my face again."

Ivy scooped closer and cradled her face. "I love you, Harley."

"I ain't hearing ya. One more time."

Pam chuckled. "I love you, baby."

"Nah uh. I guess I'm becoming deaf. Again, please."

"Love you."

"Agai__Mmmmhhmm." Ivy covered Harley's mouth with hers. The blond grabbed the back of her lover's head and kissed her back. 

"Love ya too." 

It felt like a promise between their lips. So she leaned forward to seal that promise with a kiss, breathing deeply in their mixed up senses. Bubble gum and Jasmine. 

_She could get used to that._


End file.
